Last Christmas
by kikigirl101
Summary: A songfic with the song Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale. After Troy broke her heart Gabi turns to Ryan. I don't want to ruin it so just see what happens. This is my first Ryella and though I normally write Troyella I thought it would be cute! so enjoy!


**Hey guys!! this has been a pretty good week for me! So I'm really happy. I was listening to the song "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale.**

**I thought it would make a cool songfic now I know it's like 3 months till Christmas but w/e. so... enjoy! **

**ps- I don't own cheerios! Oh yeah and in this story Ryan and Sharpay aren't related.**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special _

"Merry Christmas babe!" exclaimed Gabriella as she looked at the calender it read : December 25, 2006.

"Yeah, Feliz Navidad! Hun!" replied Troy pulling her close and kissing her nose

Gabi giggled

"Troy Bolton, you are such a tease!" she said

"I know right?" he joked.

"I love you." She said

" I love you to ." he said though it sounded more like a question.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special _

The next morning Gabriella awoke to a note. _These past few months have been great but it must end. Troy_

_Once bitten and twice shy _

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? _

_Well it's been a year; it doesn't surprise me. _

Gabbi and Ryan are in the mall shopping for Christmas gifts.

"Aww, Sharpay I love you so much!" he cooed.

She remembered that voice. She turned around and it was him. He caught her eye for a moment but quickly diverted his gaze when the blond girl by the name of Sharpay talked to him.

" Hold on a sec Ry." she said as she walked over to him.

" Hi Troy! How have you been?" She said and put a sweet smile on her face.

" I've been good um... What's your name again?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

" I thought so..." She said and walked away leaving him with a baffled expression.

"Who was that?" asked Ryan her current Boyfriend.

"Troy. Troy Bolton my ex. The one that broke my heart last Christmas." she said sadly.

"Yeah but at least I was there to help you pick up the pieces." said Ryan while he grinned sheepishly.

She nudged him in the ribs " Well aren't we full of ourselves." she said and pecked him on the lips.

_Happy Christmas--I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you"; I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _

"Gabs are you still crying over him?" he asked.

" You don't get it Ry, I loved him." she said and kept crying as she held up the necklace Troy had given her for Christmas.

Ryan winced slightly it wasn't easy listening to your girlfriend say that she loved her ex.

Gabi looked over at Ryan and saw a little hurt in his eyes. " Oh, I'm sorry Ryan I know this must be hard listening to, give me 20 minutes and we'll go out; maybe for some late lunch?" she said

Ryan nodded and smiled.

Gabriella changed and was about to tell Ryan they could go when she spotted the necklace on her bed and the wrapping paper in the corner.

She grinned and started wrapping the necklace. She grabbed a Christmas card and tapped in onto the package; she then quickly wrote a short message.

"Gabriella! C'mon!" yelled Ryan outside of her door.

She opened the door with the present in her hands.

"What's that?" he asked

" You'll see; c'mon." she said and dragged him outside to get a Taxi.

"153 Mulberry street please." she said

Once at the destination she got out and walked over to the driver.

"Leave the engine running for a quick escape." she said and the driver nodded. What have these crazy kids gotten him into this time ? But who cares he's getting paid.

She placed the gift on his floor step and rang the doorbell a few times . She ran when she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Troy picked up the present and opened the card :

_Merry Christmas you big dummy !_

He looked puzzled and looked around as to who would've left this package but all he saw was a Taxi speeding away.

Ryan gave her a questioning look but she responded with " Something I had to do." he nodded. I guess the answer would suffice.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special _

Gabriella starred at the calender. December 25th, 2007. Her eyes glistened with tears as she remembered the date.

She felt two strong arms encircle her waist and two very soft lips kiss her neck. She smiled.

"Don't worry about that guy Gabs, he's looking for his next victim,and it's not going to be you." he said. She giggled, he always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_G_abriella remembered the New Years Eve party she went to a couple days ago after Troy broke up with her.

She spotted him in the corner kissing another girl and felt her knees give away. She thought she would hit the ground but she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked into the most gorgeous pair of jade green eyes. Ryan's. He took her away from the party and she told him everything. Since then they've always been close. Even more so , now that they're a couple.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

_A man under cover, but you tore me apart _

_Ooh, now I've found a real love You'll never fool me again_

"Hey Gabs can you come in here for a minute?" called Ryan from the living room.

Gabriella turned the stove on low and wiped her hands on her apron before walking to where Ryan was.

The first thing she noticed was , the lights were dimmed and Ryan was looking very nervous.

"Ry is everything ok?" she asked worried something might be wrong.

He nodded and ushered her to sit next to him on the couch.

"Gabriella, I first met you about a year ago when some jerk broke your heart. I say it was fate that brought me there that night. Any one could've been there to help you pick up your heart, I'm just glad it was me." He said and licked his lips nervously.

He grabbed her hands. " I love you so much I've wanted to punch that Bolton guy in the face for what he did to you. I hated seeing you cry over him it made me so sad and I never want to see a loved one cry. "

Gabriella looked into his eyes wondering what was happening.

" I-i guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Will you,Gabriella Montez make me the luckiest guy that you spend the rest of your life with by marrying me?" he asked, hope evident in his eyes.

Tears welled up into her eyes. She was shocked. She couldn't believe it. He had actually proposed.

She had a knot in her throat from crying. So she did the only thing she could. She nodded her head and kissed him.

"Yes." she whispered when they pulled apart.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

December 25th ,2010. Three years later...

Ryan woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the calender and sighed. Christmas. It was time to cheer his wife up... again as he had for the past three years.

"Ok cheer up! It's Christmas!" he exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

He expected to see his wife Gabriella starring at a calender with tears in her eyes.

But this sight was something different. It was Gabriella cooking breakfast and humming a Christmas tune while their 2 and a half year old daughter Kale was sitting on the floor giggling and eating her cheerios.

He leaned on the door frame watching the beautiful sight. " Ah, this is what I like to see, my two favorite girls all happy and smiling." he said as he pecked Gabriella on the lips and picked up Kale to kiss her forehead.

" Hey hun, so what were you saying about being happy? Asked Gabriella.

" Oh I was saying to be happy because it was Christmas. You know, since you've ever really been happy since that Christmas about 4 years ago." he aid hopping it wouldn't make her sad.

" Oh well I've been thinking about that ." she replied.

" Really?" he asked

" Yeah, that's not going to bother me any more I'm over it." she said

"Well I'm so proud of you." he said and kissed her head lovingly.

"Yeah, besides I gave my heart to someone special." she said

"Oh, and who would that be?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Kale." she answered and started giggling. His smile fell a little.

" You should of seen the look on your face. Of course it's you." she said as he smiled. She kissed him. They kept kissing for a few more seconds forgetting that Kale was there. But don't worry they were quickly reminded.

"Mommy, Daddy yuck!"she said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Ryan and Gabi looked at each other and then burst out laughing as their daughter giggled wildly.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover, but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone _

_I'll give it to someone special, special _

_Someone...someone I'll give it to someone _

_I'll give it to someone special, special _

**Well how was that? I thought it was really cute!! I know it's Ryella but I still think it's good. I'm also aware that it's no where near Christas but who cares I wanted to right something happy. Just think of it as Christmas in October. Lol! I hoped you like it!!!**

**R&R- Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
